degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ethood1999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lose Yourself (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 01:49, 2011 August 11 Please give me a link for Underneath it All online!!!! 03:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Plots have been known to swap order in two parters. Your editing is incorect and is actually spam.... Geez I put those things as possibilities. No offense but can you stop following me on every page I go, please? Situationman 13:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Geez Alright I'll stop. Sorry. The reason I added that description of Ari was because that didn't look like the Campbell, Luke, Drew, Zig or Eli so I figured it might have been Ari. And who said Julia was gonna rise from the dead? LOL Situationman 13:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Someone keeps adding false/incorrect info Sorry for the late response! So, he has stopped adding the false information for good? If he continues in the future, I can ask him to stop if you'd like. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Look... I saw that the information of Liam Wesley and Hanna were on twitter but I liost that source so I can't really prove it so please don't think of it as false editing, think of it as a temporary solution until we see who is regular and recurring. I'm sorry if I was starting to annoy you even more. Please forgive me. Situationman 19:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:RE:Look... I see your point. I considered discussing on Chat but I heard you were banned. But anyaways, I should start discussing on comment sections. I'll take your and advice and I forgive you. You're good. Situationman 22:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Drew Torres Hey I agree what you said about Drew and the drinking but I don't agree about drinking is a regular thing for a teenager to drink because I'm 14 I'm a teenager and I don't drink not even my friends drink but that is not the point of this message, I was saying even though I believe that Drew will have a drinking problem from the promos of him blacking out not remembering what happen him telling Mike I'm not a monster and telling Bianca I don't know what happen I was drunk and he is blacking out more than once and if you keeping blacking out when you drink that means you are drinking pass your limit which is a drinking problem and from the episode discriptions but like I said I agree about what you said about Drew drinking we have no prove that he will have a drinking problem same with we have no prove he will not have a drinking problem so I agree it is best to wait and see Degrassi:Showdown first to find out, I also wanted to say in Drew discription it says he is arrogant Drew may not always make the right choices but he is not arrogant I think his discription should be Drew Torres, A guy who is dating Katie but wants to be with Bianca and who is trying to find out what he wants in life or since he is breaking up with Katie in Degrassi:Showdown and is dating Bianca his discription should be Drew Torres, A guy who is trying to found out what he want in life. Those discriptions are more true to his character tell me what you think and which one will make a better discription Ahhh Before you ask, I put that TBA stuff there because since K.C. is gone and Cam is the only sophomore, it was hinted by others that there will be a K.C. replacment, more grade tens and another niner. Tnx for supporting me on Teen wolf wiki(Why are threads being deleted). I totally agreed with what you said. I think Paul.rea is overdoing it a little...? It sucks that he's gonna just end the forum until Monday?... have you watched the episode? I'm gonna do it right now ;) CCarolinee (talk) Nope, I don't watch Degrassi but I've heard of it! I'm an admin on hannibal wiki ;). There are no comments nore forum so, this is the only way to communicate...I also liked the finale. I'm happy with the way it ended just, I think I was kinda expecting more...And the fight scenes&transformations were kinda strange(Deucalion, Scott-first not having yellow eyes even though he transformed), and the whole season I admired the character of Deucalion and they were all scared of him and now, Jennifer almost kills him. But, I've always kinda known and secretly hoped that Peter would become an alpha again and it turns out I was right! But I dont get it. Is he really the alpha, and if so, how? Did he end Kali maybe, did he become an alpha after Derek became a beta ...im totally confused about that. I'm ok with Derek leaving caz I'm sure hell return eventually. And where was Ms. Morell anyway. I think Gideon Emery is gonna be back in 3b but i wonder what he's gonna do? Does he want Scott, still, now that hes a true alpha. I'm happy he got his eyesight though! :). What do you think? Sorry, but I feel better caz I have someone to talk about this :) Sorry, typing from Android... (CCarolinee (talk)) btw, I was kinda blocked/banned from Teen wolf wiki. I can't comment/write anything! It sucks